


Marbling and Marveling

by Alphum



Series: JayKyle Week 2020 [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Discord: JayKyle Week 2020, Jason and Bruce are not on good terms, JayKyle Week (DCU), M/M, Queen Koriand'r, Red Lantern Jason Todd, Roy and Oliver are not on good terms, handwaving at canon, morally ambiguous outlaws, no betas we die like men, there's lots of canon being ignored here that i don't even know enough about to dismiss, theres lots of backstory for this universe that i didn't bother going into
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26809459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alphum/pseuds/Alphum
Summary: Kyle's expecting the negotiations for the treaty between Earth and Tameran to be as boring as treaty negotiations always are. He's surprised to see a handsome Red Lantern at Queen Koriand'r's side. The surprises with Red Lantern Todd just keep coming.After Jason came back to life, he was found by Roy, Kori, and a Red Lantern ring. Years later, he returns to Earth as part of a diplomatic envoy. Turns out the Green Lanterns have pretty firmly entrenched themselves into the Justice League, but that doesn't turn out to be a bad thing. More accurately, Green Lantern Kyle Rayner turns out to be a very, very good thing.For Day 1 of JayKyle Week: Lantern!Jason
Relationships: Kyle Rayner/Jason Todd, background royfire
Series: JayKyle Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955305
Comments: 11
Kudos: 225





	Marbling and Marveling

Four people stepped off the Tameranian ship. Two Human males and two Tameranian females. They were being led by the taller of the Tameranians, a woman with copper orange skin and cascading red curls. She was wearing a crown atop said curls, the bronze of a rightful ruler studded with deep green gems of power. The metal dipped over her hairline to shape an M over her forehead. She was wearing a dress made of flowing white silks that was bound to her body by well-used armor. Her purple breastplate was scorched and scratched but was clearly serviceable; it had served her well and would continue to serve her well. A chakrum hung from each hip, the grips worn and the edges sharp. She walked with purpose and weight, an unusual sight for a species so prone to flight.

The rest of her party continued the unusualness. Primarily, that she was with two humans. The man at her side was dressed in flowing Tameranian silks as well, but his arms were bare and several leather straps wound around his chest, ensuring none of the fabric of his garments would be caught in the action of shooting the massive compound bow he carried. His hair was back in a sleek ponytail and he wore a Tameranian circlet on his brow, a slim M shape over his forehead. It was the polished gold of a consort, obviously making him the Queen’s lover. He carried several quivers of arrows from his belt, almost hidden by the trailing silks. He was pale, his skin painted with freckles, scars, tattoos, and a Tameranian handprint claim.

Kyle saw Green Arrow stagger where he stood. That and the bow pointed to some connection between them.

The other human was dressed in typical human clothes. Tight black shirt, dark jeans, black boots. There was a harness strapped around his hips and shoulders that carried a number of weapons, if you knew what to look for. He wore a leather jacket over top to help conceal the sheaths and holsters. He was wearing sunglasses under tousled black hair with an artful streak in the front. A red ring glinted on his right ring finger as he deliberately flashed it running a hand through his hair. The Tameranian Queen was in the company of a Red Lantern.

Kyle exchanged a look with Hal. 

The other Tameranian woman was far more plain. She wore snug fitting Tameranian clothes that were more casual, a navy sleeveless cropped top with a coordinating skirt. Her skin was paler than the Queen’s, more yellow apricot than polished copper, and her hair was long and black, in a braid down her back. She carried a bag on her back as she did her best to remember to walk instead of float.

“Justice League.” The Red Lantern addressed them first, stepping forward. “May I have the pleasure of announcing her Majesty, the blessed Lady of the Seven Suns, the Baroness of Blackstar, the Princess of the Star’s Fire, and the High Queen of Tameran, Koriand’r.”

Hal and Kyle, having had actual etiquette training for these situations, were in front of most of the members of the League. Kyle clasped his hands into the shape of the Royal Flame and bowed deeply and could see most people mimicking him. Thank god they only imitated the bow and not the hand sign. Kyle was pretty sure Flash might cause an intergalactic war if he got the finger positioning wrong. 

“Kori, the Justice League.” The Red Lantern went on, gesturing broadly. “Most notably are the leaders, Batman, Wonder Woman, and Superman, though Green Lantern Jordan is also of note.” He gestured to them all.

Kyle was surprised. For him to be that familiar with them, he had to have spent at least some time on Earth-- and recently, too. He was almost as familiar with the Justice League as he was with the Queen. Most Tameraneans hated having their names shortened, considering it extremely intimate.

“Greetings, Justice League.” Queen Koriand’r said. Her voice was regal but a little stiff with disuse. She probably didn’t have much use for formalities when she was throwing a coup d'etat.

“Welcome, your Majesty.” Diana stepped forward with a smile. “We are happy to welcome you and your friends to Earth. I am Diana.” She offered her hand.

Now was the moment of truth. Were they here as allies or not?

Queen Koriand’r stepped forward and clasped forearms with Diana in a warrior’s handshake. “We are happy to be here. It is the beloved home of my companions.” She smiled when she pulled away, setting a hand on the human archer’s back.

“His Highness Royal Consort Roy Harper of Earth.” The Red Lantern added.

Roy Harper. Oliver’s Roy, Roy Queen. Green Arrow’s Speedy. Then nothing at all, presumed dead after a falling out with his mentor.

Roy waved two fingers, smirking. “Yo.”

Diana didn’t falter, extending her hand to him as well. “Roy. I’m gladdened to see you well.”

Roy clasped arms with her, smirk slipping into something a little more genuine. “Good to be back.”

“And your associate?” Batman interjected. He was staring at the Red Lantern.

The Red Lantern smirked and gestured to the other Tameranian woman in the group, utterly ignoring the tacit question. “Her Majesty’s PA, Solith.”

The woman bowed silently.

The Red Lantern was just smirking at Batman. After a few seconds, it was obvious that the two were locked in some sort of staring contest that neither would back down from. He had balls to go toe to toe with Batman like that.

Kyle stepped forward to Batman’s side, subtly nudging him. “Your Majesty, I’m Green Lantern Rayner, I’ve been appointed to assist in the peace talks between Tameran and Earth.” He made the sign of the Royal Flame again.

Queen Koriand’r’s gaze fixed on him. To his surprise, she returned the Royal Flame. “Well met, Lantern Rayner. You will be working quite closely with Lantern Todd then.” She looked at the Lantern at her side.

Red Lantern Todd broke his gaze away from Batman and fixed it on Kyle. “Sup, Green?” He grinned sharply. That he was comfortable enough with the Justice League to remain in his civilian clothes rather than his power suit said a lot. It was probably mostly arrogance stemming from whatever issue he had with Batman, but it also conveyed a certain level of trust.

So Kyle de-powered his ring. He wished for a fleeting second that he was wearing something nicer than his everyday jeans and a painting shirt but at least he wasn’t wearing his house slippers. “Kyle Rayner.” He held out a hand to Lantern Todd.

Todd’s gaze had gone sharp and assessing as he took Kyle in. After a moment, he shook his hand. His hands were rough, implying he did a lot of work outside of his power suit. That was highly unusual for a Lantern. Interesting. “Jason Todd.”

“Charmed.” Kyle smiled. “Now, shall we go ahead and move off the tarmac? We’ve got refreshments set up around back with some shade for us humans.” Kyle gestured.

“We shall.” Queen Koriand’r nodded regally.

“Right this way.” Kyle gestured broadly again as he turned, putting the diplomatic party behind him. In his blind spot. Oh well, that’s what allies were for, right? He had to bite back a grin as he heard Koriand’r whisper to Roy “What is a refreshment?” 

Well. 

_ Try  _ to whisper.

“Snacks, babe.” Roy’s whisper was actually a whisper.

“Oh, snacks!” She said gleefully. Her voice rose in mirrored glee and altitude as she bounced slightly into the air.

The back of the base was a vague patio area. There were grills and some haphazardly tended gardens against one side of the surface headquarters that they’d spruced up with some nice tables and several open air tents to provide shade. 

“Your Majesty, Solith, please note that items prepared specifically for Tamaranean palettes are on silver trays rather than white.” Kyle gestured to the refreshments table.

“Oh, not just human food?” Queen Koriand’r lifted up off the ground again as she began to float forward. It was a very childish reaction for a Tameranean.

“There’s a Tameranean woman in the Green Lantern ranks, Alisand’r, she gave me some recommendations.” Kyle said. He liked Alisand’r. She was rather guarded, but she was also passionate and headstrong. Kyle liked her. 

“Alisand’r…” Queen Koriand’r frowned slightly, putting a finger to her chin in thought. “Solith?” She glanced over her shoulder, her whole body twisting sinuously in the air to continue the motion. Her fiery hair began to float up around her, almost like she was underwater. That unconscious use of power showed exactly how strong she was. Kyle suddenly believed a lot more of the rumors that he’d heard about her.

“Third cousin, Majesty.” Solith said without missing a beat.

“Hm, I thought the name was familiar. Is she in line?”

“Paternal cousin, Majesty.”

“Ah.” Queen Koriand’r nodded like this explained a great deal. “Oh my! Stewed grunthmek?” She beamed and zipped over to the table, Solith close behind.

Roy, left behind, shuddered. “Just tell me there’s no glorg.”

“Nope, can’t get the ingredients here.” Kyle couldn’t disguise a grin, but hid it slightly behind his hand.

“Thank X’hal.” Roy sighed. “That stuff’s the worst.”

“Roy!” Queen Koriand’r flitted through the air again, clutching a bowl. “You must try some of the stewed gruthmek! It is a childhood favorite of mine!”

Kyle winced. He hoped he didn’t get his head blown off for this. “Actually, your Majesty, gruthmek isn’t suitable for human consumption. It makes humans ill.” He corrected her gently.

Queen Koriand’r blinked at him. “It will make him sick?” She tilted her head. She wasn’t nearly as regal like this. Her innocence was curious and open rather than hostile like he’d been afraid of.

“Yes. I’ve heard it’s comparable to lactose intolerance.” He nodded.

She pouted, touching back down to the ground with both feet as a result of it.

“Like lactose intolerance?” Roy asked.

Kyle nodded.

“I should be fine for a spoonful then.” He grinned at Queen Koriand’r. “Hit me, Princess.” He opened his mouth wide.

Queen Koriand’r beamed and lifted off the ground again, heels kicking up with glee. She took a careful spoonful and fed it to him with obvious care and affection.

“Hey, that’s not half bad.” Roy raised his eyebrows as he chewed.

Queen Koriand’r didn’t seem at all perturbed that he was talking with food in his mouth. “Isn’t it wonderful?” Her smile was dazzling.

“Yeah, it’s pretty good, for weird alien food.” Roy swallowed and grinned.

“I have not had it in many years!” Koriand’r smiled widely, rounded cheeks pressing her eyes into pleased crescents. “Solith has not had it for even longer! Ah, Jason!” Her body undulated as she swooped around Roy, avoiding any contact by mere inches. “Have you ever tried stewed gruthmek? Would you like a bite?”

Jason. Jason Todd. Hm. That was familiar, somewhere back in Kyle’s memory.

The Red Lantern peered at the bowl and then made a face. “Gross. That shit doesn’t sit right with me.”

Koriand’r just giggled at his rudeness, unaffected. “Then there shall be more for Solith and I!” She cupped the plate happily.

“Hey, Rayner, a word.” Jason glanced at him. He slid from friendly to serious in an instant.

Koriand’r glanced between them and then flickered back to the food, grabbing Roy’s hand as she went and dragging him along with her as he laughed.

“Sure.” Kyle turned to face him more fully and kept his body language carefully open and neutral, clasping his hands behind himself to keep from shoving his hands in his pockets or crossing his arms. Plus, between Lanterns, putting your hands behind your back was somewhat of a show of trust; putting your body between them and your ring.

Jason took all this in with a mere flick of his bright green gaze, face impassive. His composure was almost out of place on a Red Lantern. He seemed too calm, too collected, to have a well of rage that matched Kyle’s reserve of willpower. “If negotiations are to succeed, we have a few terms.”

“Of course.” Kyle nodded. “That’s to be expected. We have our own initial terms as well.”

Jason nodded. “Sure, standard terms and all that; no murder, no head blasting, blah blah blah, we get the gist. Our terms are a little different. We want no contact with a few of your members.”

Kyle couldn’t keep his eyebrows from raising.

Jason didn’t expand. Didn’t explain. Just stared at Kyle, waiting. His gaze was steady, unyielding, and uncannily  _ green _ . Green was a natural eye color, but Kyle had never seen eyes this green. They were a vibrant green, somewhere between an intense juniper and a vivid teal. In the sunlight, they were more blue, showing tones of brilliant teal with hints of seafoam and aquamarine highlights with strong steel blue and slate gray lowlights. In the shade, they almost seemed to glow, the color almost shifting more green and less blue, displaying more verdun tones with sharp, shadowed lowlights in verdun and fern that were almost at odds with the softer highlights in saturated lime and rich jade.

As an artist, Kyle had drawn his fair share of eyes. As a Lantern, he’d seen every eye color in the humanoid spectrum; metas, contacts, and aliens alike. He had never seen eyes like this.

Eyes that were so striking or so deep.

A gaze that was so captivating.

So beautiful.

So unnatural.

The back of Kyle’s neck prickled as he realized-- whatever had happened between Batman and Jason Todd had something to do with his otherworldly eyes.

He’d been lost in thought. Not too lost, just for a beat too long. After a second of thinking about the conditions he’d set forth (rather than the paints he wanted to layer across a canvas) Kyle nodded. “Of course. I will make sure Green Arrow and Batman are not included in any negotiations.”

Jason tilted his head and smirked slightly, his first hint of emoting. “Clever boy.” 

Kyle snorted. “None of you were subtle. However, Batman was one of the more pivotal negotiators; he may insist on--”

“No bats.” Jason cut him off. He looked serious again, deadly serious. 

Kyle paused. He wasn’t sure he really had the authority to do this. But fuck it, he was the appointed Lantern to this mission. He was one of the only ones with authority. “Would it be amenable to Her Majesty if there were another Lantern present?” He asked.

Jason shrugged. “Whoever. Just not Green Arrow and no bats.”

“No Arrows and no Bats. Understood.” He nodded. “I’ll speak to them myself about the no contact orders.” He held out his hand. “Welcome back to Earth.” He smiled.

Jason looked at him for a moment before smirking again. He shook his hand. “Good to be back.” He drawled, and then stepped around Kyle to rejoin his group at the food tables.

Superman was standing back a few yards, holding Green Arrow’s and Batman’s shoulders. Clark looked sympathetic. Bruce and Oliver looked pissed.

Great. So he had to deal with this now.

He crossed to them. “I assume you heard all of that?” He crossed his arms over his chest, not nearly as worried about his body language anymore. He cared what foreign alien royalty might interpret from him-- he didn’t have that same care for what Bruce or Oliver thought. This was going to  _ suck _ .

-

This was going to be  _ great _ . 

“I assume you heard all of that?” Green Lantern Kyle Rayner spoke calmly, voice perfectly level.

“Why did you agree to their terms?” Oliver growled.

Kyle crossed his arms, frowning. He seemed to have forgotten that he wasn’t wearing his power suit and that his facial expressions weren’t as hidden as he seemed to think they were. “Because those were their terms of agreeing to speak with us. If we disagreed, they’d leave. That would be a step back, considering we’re shooting for peace. And, more than that, I don’t know true from false about the rumors regarding your role in Roy Harper’s disappearance.” His voice was cool. He looked at Batman. “Or yours, in Jason Todd’s.” He added.

Jason kept his face perfectly smooth, pretending he wasn’t eavesdropping. This Rayner guy was a smart cookie.

Roy met his eyes and quirked one eyebrow a fraction of an inch.  _ Dude. _ The movement said.

Jason deliberately scratched his nose, using the motion to distract from the double tap to his chin.  _ I know, right? _ Jason said back wordlessly.

“The no contact order is active as of this moment.” Kyle said firmly. “I’m going to have to ask you both to leave. Batman, I’ll have Cyborg take over from Oracle. Green Arrow, I’ll have Martian Manhunter take over the infirmary for Black Canary. No Bats or Arrows are to have any sort of contact with the Tameranean delegates. I’ll be assigning Green Lanterns Stewart and Jordan to enforce this, since both of you have a habit of ignoring the rules.”

Roy pressed his lips together tightly, a silent  _ Holy shit!  _ that Jason seconded. Kyle was going in on them  _ hard _ . It was a good thing too-- Roy and Jason both knew exactly how dogged their former fathers could be.

“I’ll be having Cyborg monitor all electronic channels as well, to ensure neither Oracle nor Overwatch are violating the terms of the no contact order. Is this understood by each of the party representatives?” 

Neither Batman nor Green Arrow answered Green Lantern Rayner.

Jason helped himself to the vegetable tray. He noted that everyone present was doing a terrible job of pretending they weren’t eavesdropping on the conversation happening. Kori wasn’t even pretending, watching openly with interest. 

“Is this understood by each of the party representatives?” Kyle repeated. He extended his hand and flexed it into a fist. His power suit flooded out from his ring in a quick flash of green and he was immediately encompassed in tight black that accentuated his musculature and bright green that boasted his willpower.

“Understood.” Green Arrow grunted before turning on his heel and walking away stiffly.

Jason shifted languidly and looked directly at Bruce. The lenses in the suit may be opaque but Jason had never forgotten how to read Batman’s body language cues, few and far between as they were.

When their eyes met, Bruce jerked away from Clark and took a step forward. 

Instantly, glowing green rings snapped into place around Batman from shoulder to knee. They were large, giving him a foot of space on each side, but giving him precious little else.

“Is this understood by each of the party representatives?” Kyle’s voice was sharp and firm.

It made Jason want to stand at attention. It was hot.

Bruce stared intently at him.

Jason stared back. He popped a grape tomato into his mouth and deliberately chomped down on it with his molars.

“Yes.” Bruce growled.

The green rings vanished. “Thank you. Superman, please escort him to the garage and brief Oracle and Overwatch of the updated agreement.” Kyle said, perfectly polite again.

Clark nodded. “Of course.” He went to grab Bruce’s shoulder but Bruce ducked away from the motion and turned on his heel, striding off after Green Arrow.

There was a moment of utter silence. Jason helped himself to more grape tomatoes. He met Roy’s gaze again, tipping his head just slightly.  _ That went better than I thought. _ He said wordlessly with a minute shift of his shoulder. Roy snickered. It broke the silence.

There was a soft zap of electricity and then something was smacking into Roy at speed. Or rather, someone.

Roy yelped in surprise. Solith and Kori both jumped up ten feet into the air, startled. Solith let out a shriek while Kori’s hands immediately blazed with bright green energy.

“Roy!” Wally yelled.

Jason cackled as Roy and Wally toppled to the ground in a heap.

_ “Dudeohmygodyou’realiveI’msogladyou’reokayohmygodIneverthoughtI’dgettoseeyouagainohmygod!” _ Wally’s words vibrated together in a way that Jason wasn’t familiar with, could barely begin to decipher. Judging from Roy’s laughter, he could understand him just fine.

“Walls! Dude!” Roy threw his arms around him. “Oh man!”

Jason smothered his cackles into laughter as he reached up and tugged on Kori’s foot, pulling her down.

She looked uncertain, but let him drag her back planetside. “It is not an attack?” She asked, concerned but letting the light in her hands fade. Above and behind her, Solith drifted slightly down, wanting to stay close to her.

“Huh-uh.” Jason shook his head with another guffaw as Roy and Wally began to roll, wrestling back and forth like they were teenagers again. “They’re old friends. They were  **_brothers-in-arms_ ** .” He used the Tameranean word to convey the depth of their camaraderie in a way Kori and Solith would understand.

“Oh!” Kori smiled. “How wonderful! Yet, your  **_brothers-in-arms_ ** are not truly  **_blood family_ ** ?” She asked.

“Nope. Here, we’d say brothers-in-arms, but it conveys a metaphorical relationship, not a familial one.”

“I see. It is a brotherhood of fragility!” She declared, looking pleased with herself.

Jason laughed. “Fraternity.” He corrected.

She pouted. “Your English language is silly.” She huffed.

“Tell me about it.” Jason snickered. “Now c’mere, let’s see what else they got. I haven’t had decent earth food in forever.”

After another ten minutes or so of tentative mingling and awkward small talk, they finally sat down at one of the shaded tables. Roy sat over by Wally and Donna, utterly at ease among old friends. Solith stuck shyly to Kori’s side. Jason took her other flank, setting down his loaded plate. Kori had two plates, different foods piled together in unappetizing heaps that she was working her way through. Jason noticed Solith only had a small plate of food. 

She had to be hungrier than that. Jason was about to reach out to her when he was beaten to the punch.

“ **_It was Solith, right?_ ** ” The Green Lantern touched Solith’s shoulder with a polite two-fingered brush. His Tameranean was heavily accented and a little awkward in his mouth, but it was good, for a human.

Solith blinked at him and nodded tentatively.

“ **_Could I trouble you to take another plate of food?”_ ** Kyle asked.

Jason swallowed his smile. By feigning imposition, he was ensuring Solith’s politeness wouldn’t be a detriment to her appetite. 

Solith smiled slightly and nodded politely. “ **_Of course. However I may be of assistance, Lantern Rayner._ ** ”

Kyle smiled, carefully closed-lipped (didn’t want to bare his teeth as a sign of aggression), eyes squinting with the curve of his cheeks (narrowing his vision, displaying trust), stance open and comfortable (vulnerable, it would be so easy to rip him open from navel to neck). “ **_Call me Kyle._ ** ”

Solith, not trained to spot social manipulations, not used to trying to find the worst of people, not used to the sheer amount of cynicism that had successfully kept Jason alive (mostly), picked up on these actions only subconsciously. Her shoulders, stiff and tense on an alien planet, relaxed ever so slightly in the face of an intergalactic guide speaking to her in her mother tongue. “ **_Thank you, I shall. As the personal aide to her Majesty and his Highness, please inform me if there is anything I can do to assist you during these negotiations._ ** ” She bowed shallowly and Kyle returned it.

“ **_I appreciate that. Please, let me help you with the food._ ** ” He motioned to the table

Jason put eavesdropping on the backburner as he felt someone approach him. He glanced up. So Diana was the first one to approach him. He masked his grimace when he saw her eyes were watery.

“Jason Todd.” She said.

Jason stood, bracing his feet and squaring his shoulders, facing her head on. He kept his arms loose and relaxed at his sides. “Diana.”

She smiled when he said her name. “Jason…” She repeated, raising her hands. She clasped his shoulders and squeezed them firmly as she took him in.

Jason was startled to realize he was taller than her now, even with her heeled combat boots.

“Jason.” She said again, smile growing. “I’m so gladdened to see you well.” She shifted her hands up to cup his face and look into his eyes. She didn’t flinch at the brilliant green hue there, but her brow knitted in sorrow as she realized what must have happened to him. “I am so sorry for your trials that you have faced and sorrier still that you underwent them alone-- but I am so glad that you are here with us.”

Anger, hot and bright, flared to life in his stomach, blazing up his chest and down his limbs. He breathed steadily past the swelling in his chest and swallowed past the burn crawling up his throat. She was sorry? She was sorry he’d died? She was sorry he’d had to crawl his way out of hell, had to crawl his way back to life, had to crawl his way out of the coffin he’d been buried in? She was  _ sorry? _

He breathed.

He was an old hand at taking the roaring anger in his body and funneling it into his power ring. He was an older hand at not showing a flicker of emotion on his face, though he was sure the glow of the Lazarus pit in his eyes betrayed him. They weren’t nearly as easy to control as his ring was.

Diana hugged him.

It threw him off for a second but he continued to siphon his anger away until his stomach felt hollow and empty. Only then did he awkwardly pat her on the back. “Right.” He brushed past the sentiment and pulled back a few steps.

Diana graciously stepped back from him, releasing him. “May Eirene guide you, Jason Todd.” She smiled again.

He nodded brusquely even as anger flared in his stomach again. Eirene. Ha. Yeah, right. The Grecian Goddess of Peace had no place in Jason’s life. It was his anger that had saved him and it would be his anger that would carry him until his next death. Peace was an impossible ideal.

-

It was on the third day of negotiations that things went south.

Cyborg tapped into Kyle’s comm piece. “Hey, we got incoming-- they aren’t responding to hails, their formation looks hostile.”

“How far out are they?” Kyle interrupted the current discussion, standing.

“Jupiter, but closing fast.”

“Alright. League, start mounting defenses. Hal, take North to rotate east, John, South to rotate west.”

“What’s happening?” Jason demanded. His teeth were bared in anger, but he had yet to activate his ring.

“We have incoming extraterrestrial visitors. They don’t seem friendly.”

“What do their ships look like?” Roy demanded. He looked just as angry as Jason did.

“Cyborg?” Kyle asked. “Big copper cylinders, rounded at the ends, flanked by swarms of disks.” Kyle echoed Cyborg’s report.

Queen Koriand’r let out a hiss of anger as her flowing hair blurred into flames. 

“Schlurch.” Jason growled. His ring flashed red and then he was wearing his power suit, pure red and black. “I thought this was dealt with.”

“Why would the Schlurch be here?” Kyle asked.

“My sister sold me into slavery to be a concubine to their king.” Queen Koriand’r snarled. “I am coming with you.”

“No, your majesty, you aren’t.” Kyle held up his hand. “I’m sorry, but as a mediator between the three planets, I can’t allow it.”

Queen Koriand’r’s feet lifted off the ground with the gale force of her anger. “You think to tell me what to do?” Her eyes and hands were glowing lurid, luminous green.

Kyle stood his ground. He had a better sense of her over the last few days. He knew she wouldn’t try to kill him for enforcing the rules. Probably. “I would not presume to dictate your actions, your majesty.” He spoke clearly, keeping his stance carefully neutral. “I am only advising you of the best, and most peaceful, course of action for the people of Tameran, as well as Earth.” He looked her squarely in the eyes as he spoke.

She narrowed her eyes at him, clenching her hands into fists. After a long moment of silence, Roy stepped forward, reaching up to grab her wrist. He tugged her down. “Babe, remember, we gotta listen to the Lanterns.” He reminded her gently. “Plus, Jaybird can go up with him. You know he’d never accept something that would hurt you.”

The Queen turned away from him, clearly dismissing him to give her husband her attentions.

Kyle still had his head. Nice.

“Ready?” Kyle glanced at Jason. 

“Let’s rock n roll.” Jason growled, prowling towards the window of the conference room. Jason and Kyle jumped out the window, one after the other, and rocketed up into the sky, twin streaks of Ruby and Emerald. By the time they got past the moon, the Schlurch ships were approaching. With a thought and a flicker of power, his ring patched into his comm system and brought up a green holo-screen as he pushed out a hail with the Green Lantern Sigil.

Jason held his fist out and Kyle’s green screen was overlaid with a red one, the Red Lantern Sigil joining the Green on the outgoing hail. Nobody in their right mind would ignore a Green Lantern. Nobody with a functional brain cell would ignore a Green Lantern working together with a Red Lantern.

Their parlance was short; direct thanks to Jason and civil because of Kyle. In moments, they were being ushered aboard the ship, flying into the hangar in the belly of the large cylinder.

Kyle shot Jason a wary look. “Is this a trap?”

Jason snorted. “Of course it is. You any good in a fight, green?”

It was Kyle’s turn to snort. “After a year jumping the multiverse with a Wonder and a Bat, I’m the one of the best combat specialists the Green Lanterns have. And I guess I don’t have to ask if you’re any good.” 

Jason began to glow red with light as they descended into the hanger. The doors shut behind them and suddenly they were surrounded by weapons. Jason didn’t even seem to notice. “Why?” He hissed, blazing with anger. “Cuz I’m a bat?”

Kyle tilted his head, taking in the aliens surrounding them. Eugh. Schlurch were gross. “I mean, I was talking more about freeing Tamaran and its people, but like, if I say yes, that’ll piss you off more, right?” He summoned up a shimmering orb of emerald willpower to encircle them against the phaser blasts coming towards them.

The red light around Jason winked out. He stared at Kyle. Then he stepped forward through the air, grabbed Kyle’s head, and yanked him in to press their lips together. Kyle was so startled he almost dropped his construct around them. Jason dropped Kyle’s cheek with one hand to grab Kyle’s hand with his own, twisting their fingers together and pressing the bands of their power rings together. Red shot through the shield around them, ruby marbling with emerald, lit from the exterior by beams of phaser fire. 

It was as fierce and passionate as Jason himself and Kyle poured himself into the kiss as he poured his willpower into his ring to build their shield around them. When they finally broke apart Kyle cursed their masks for keeping their eyes from each other.

“You are so fucking incredible.” Jason said, voice slightly hoarse. 

Kyle grinned, could feel the construct material of his mask shifting to make way for the swell of his cheeks. “Please tell me we’re doing more of that later.” Kyle said back, breathless. 

Jason mirrored his grin. “Maybe if you impress, Green.”

Kyle laughed and flexed his fist where his fingers were still entwined with Jason’s. “Y’know Red,” He said teasingly. “I think you’d look better in green.” And he pressed out with his willpower, sending their shield splintering out into ninja stars shooting in every direction.

Jason’s laugh was as dazzlingly bright as the light that started pouring off of him. 

Between the two Lanterns, the fight was laughably short. The Schlurch king, Glgrdsklechhh, was extremely agreeable when presented with two irritated Lanterns splattered with the slime of his honor guard. Kyle listened appreciatively as Jason recited the terms of Tameran’s new proposed agreement with Drenthax IV in their entirety, not breaking his deliberate eye contact with the Schlurch king the entire time. Kyle had never thought Intergalactic Politics could sound so hot.

He was hard-pressed not to grin through their “meeting” with Glgrdsklechhh but he couldn’t keep the smile off his face once they left.

“So!” He smiled sunnily at Jason as the Schlurch ships turned and flew away.

“So.” Jason smirked back at him.

“Did I impress?” Kyle floated closer to him.

Jason clicked his tongue a few times, tilting his head back and forth like he was thinking. “I dunno, Kermit, I might need some more examples before I can decide.”

Kyle gave a faux-pout, crossing his arms. “That doesn’t seem fair.” 

Now it was Jason’s turn to drift closer. “Maybe I can be convinced.” He teased.

Kyle couldn’t help his growing smile. “That definitely doesn’t seem fair.” He said.

Jason grabbed his arms and gently dragged them together. “Lucky for you.”

“Lucky for me.” Kyle agreed wholeheartedly. 

“Yep, because they shouldn’t notice us missing for another six minutes or so.” Jason nodded meaningfully to the shadow of the moon.

“You’re a horrible influence.” Kyle said, but let Jason gently drag him through space anyway.

“Red Lantern, baby.” Jason retorted, the tip of his head making it clear he was winking. 

Kyle shook his head with a sigh that was falsely chastising, but went along entirely willingly. Not all Red Lanterns were bad. And who knew? Maybe some of Kyle’s Green Lantern habits would rub off on him.

Jason’s wicked grin said he wasn’t at all opposed to this. 

**Author's Note:**

> JayKyle week!! It's finally here!! <3 I'm so excited! Red Lantern Jason Todd lives rent free in my head tbh so keep an eye out for more works with that?? but also stay tuned for so much JayKyle!  
> Leave me a comment and let me know what you liked! <3  
> Tis bedtime now but im already getting SO excited for tomorrow's prompt! <3 Seeya then!


End file.
